Tease
by Hichigolvr
Summary: AU. Renji is getting married! Get to the strip club for one hell of a party! Ichigo is a 23 year old virgin! So Renji and the crew has set up a plan to have him fall for a girl he doesn't even know! Could this end up as a disaster or will their 'mission' work and Ichigo falls head over heals for a girl way out of his league. Or so he thinks. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_**New story ne? Yeah well there is! Please R&R (read and review) enjoy **_

_**(PS! I am aware of another story where ichi is a virgin and Renji and friends try to get him laid but I DID NOT steal that Idea from them I swear. Ichi doesn't even get laid till later chapters. So please don't go flaming me about how there is another ichi virgin story. Thanks!) **_

I do not own Bleach©. Bleach © belongs to Kubo-sensei  
_

Ichigo POV  
Renji is getting married. Shocker right? He and Rukia have been dating for 6 years and they decided to tie the knot. Well they tried to tie the knot after the 4 and a half year mark but Rukia's up tight brother would have never allowed it after "such a short time".  
So with every wedding there is a bachelor party. Even though I'm the best man I let Keigo choose the place. I told him one condition; it had to be a high class place. This was Renji's last night single; he needed a place to check out girls and it to be ok. I couldn't choose the place because I don't go to places like a strip bar. I'm 23 still a virgin and I haven't ever had a girlfriend. The boys tease me about it a lot; I still haven't had my first kiss ether.

Girls just never liked me. I don't know if it was because of my hair and color. Long heavy orange spikes shot out in different directions. Short stubble on my chin. Golden chocolate brown eyes searching around. I guess I was never attractive.

We were going to a place called 'The girls of Hueco Movedo' (a/n yes it's supposed to be like that) it's famous in our city for one reason; the girls have the biggest boobs there. Guess I'll have to be the judge of that.

Orihime POV  
"Ok ladies! We have a big night tonight!" Aizen, my employer, yelled with a sly smile. Despite his scary looking out put he's actually very kind. "We have the whole strip club rented out for the entire night for a bachelor party!" gasps were heard from the large back room.

The whole club? Oh no. I can't do that! I can't handle the stress of having a handful of guys all staring at me! The other girls got out of their seats and all left the room. It was only Aizen and me.  
"Orihime! Great! I'm glad you are still here. I want to give you a separate job." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm giving you the job of personally attending to Ichigo Kurosaki." The groom? Why would I get the groom?

"He is the best man. The groom paid for a pretty girl to give him some extra love." he looked at his clip board in his hand. "Ichigo is a virgin without his first kiss. He's never dated anyone."

Like me? But how? The thought most men were eager to lose their virginity. The fact that he still hasn't had his first kiss shocks me. A blush creped on my face as I realized that his male hormones are probably off the charts.

"Do you think that you can handle him?" Aizen asked as he looked up at me from his clip board.

"Y-yes!" I said giving him a bright smile.

Ichigo POV

I was putting a shirt on as a light rapping came from the front door

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my wallet. Slowing down as I got toward the door; I started buttoning up my shirt.

Throwing open the door I saw Keigo wearing a huge smirk and had a look of secrecy.

"What are you hiding?" I asked annoyed with his antics. His face dropped.

"What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything." I almost believed him for a second. Almost… but I decided to ignore him. He _is_ an idiot. So why am I suddenly nervous? Like something big is going to happen…

We got in the large limo. Renji, Chad, Uryu, Shinji, Shuhei, Yumichikia, and Ikkaku all greeted me with a devious smile and a hello.

Shit... I have a really bad feeling about this…

_**Yeah! I know short but this is kind of a prologue just to get it started. Tell me what you think okay? Yeah I know I'm writing two other stories but I'm not abandoning them I promise! Please review! I absolutely love it when I get feedback from you guys :)**_

_**~Hichigolvr signing out!**_


	2. Lap Dance

Ichigo POV

"So where are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" I asked, trying to keep up conversation. The limo ride felt awfully long. Their devious smiles continued to pierce me as I continued to look out the window, avoiding their gazes.

"They are going to meet us there." Renji answered.

I sighed. I really hope whatever glint that was in their eyes was harmless.

I shifted positions as the car pulled to a stop and Keigo yelled for joy.

"We're here!" he screamed as he jumped up and down in his seat.

The door I had my arm on, was yanked open with such force that I fell out of the car with an 'Oomph' sound.

"Damn, for a black belt you have terrible balance." A voice said from above me.

"Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow. I don't need your shit."

"Get the hell up, you ass." Renji said behind me.

I dragged myself back up to my feet and stepped to the side as everyone ran out and into the club. I sighed and looked up at the building. It was solid white except black lettering.

"Hueco Movedo eh?" I noticed that there was no other signs like, 'XXX' or 'GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!' like other strip clubs. I then noticed my surroundings; we were practically in the middle of nowhere. A quiet river flowed under the moon light nearby. It was actually quite beautiful.

"Hey, are you coming?" Renji yelled sticking his head out of the front door.

"Y-Yeah!" I said as I started running towards the building.

* * *

Orihime POV

"He has bright orange hair. When you see him, you know what to do." Aizen said. I released a sigh. The nerves were getting to me. I was giving a lap dance to a virgin.

Aizen walked out to greet our guests. Rangiku walked in with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Hime-Chan!" she wrapped me in a huge bear hug. "You are going to become a woman!" tears fell down her eyes.

"R-Rangiku!" I said shocked. "It's just a lap dance! It's not s-s-sex!" I stuttered really hard on the last word.

"But it's your first lap dance!" she pouted up at me. "It's a big step!"

I sighed. I didn't want to be in this place. Practically selling my body… I hated this job but I owe a lot to Aizen. My father owed him a lot of money, so to wipe off the debt my own father gave me to this man to work at this temptress house. My parents are both dead. I really don't care. They abused me to no end. I still have the scars to prove it. My mother killed my brother when she tried taking a knife to my neck; Sora stopped the blade from piercing me with his own body. My mother was so shocked that she couldn't move. I fainted and when I came to, my brother was dead and my mother was in jail. I haven't had the best upbringing but I continue to live.

I shook my head as Rangiku squealed in joy.

"Oh god they are all so hot!" I blushed but I stood next to her to see what she was talking about. I saw several heads walking around. One bright red haired male, four black haired males, one bald, one with bright blue hair, and two brunettes. I didn't see anyone with bright orange hair. I then noticed the red haired one move to the side and then I saw the man named Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh! A new guy!" Rangiku said. "But he's not hot at all! What a waste!"

I stood there staring at him with an open mouth. This guy was still a virgin!? B-but-! He's so handsome! My face heated up just by looking at him…

He turned towards me and I froze. Our eyes made eye contact and I couldn't tear mine away.

The world melted around me. All I could see were his milk chocolate eyes that seemed to shift shades every few seconds.

Oh God how was I going to get through this lap dance?!

* * *

Ichigo POV

You know that feeling when you feel like you were being watched? That cold shiver down your spine? That rush of cold air around your body?

I felt that. I looked to my left to notice what was staring at me.

A girl cowered behind a slightly opened down. Girl was the wrong word. _Woman_ was definitely the right term to describe her. From the side that I can see she had curves for miles. They ran down the side of her body. Noticed a burnt colored piece of hair reach all the way past her hips as they curled slightly, falling in soft tendrils. My eyes ran back up her body to see her face. I locked eyes with her.

Deep oceans of grey filled my mind. They shimmered slightly adding an even more innocent look then she was already wearing. I grew lost in those eyes. A fait pink color filled her face, giving it life. The shouts from my friends faded into the background. Every color, every sound disappeared.

I continued to stare at her for what felt like eternity, but it still wasn't enough.

A hard hand slapped me on the back.

The blackness surrounding me and her crumbled around us as she quickly tore her gaze away as she ran away from the door; much to my disappointment.

"What are you doing Ichigo? I didn't pay to have this place rented out for you to stare at some door! We are supposed to be looking at babes!"

"That's because you didn't pay Keigo." I said coldly to the brunette.

"Hey I paid for something here!" he shouted then slapped his hands over his mouth. This piqued my curiosity.

"Paid for what Keigo?" I said as I looked at him with a threatening glare.

"You will find out later!" Renji said pulling Keigo away from my death glare. I sighed and took a seat in a secluded corner.

A girl walked over to me. She was wearing white garters with a very short black skirt. She wore a light pink corset that matched the pink elbow gloves she was wearing. The corset pushed her exceedingly generous breasts up for me to see. I gulped and pulled at my unbuttoned collar. Her eyes and nose were covered in a fancy mask. Her auburn hair was pulled into a ballet bun under her right ear.

When she reached me she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Hello big boy," Her voice sounded like silk. This has to be the girl from earlier. But that girl looked shy and innocent; this one looks sexy and commanding. I gulped back nothing, my mouth grew dry. "How would you like to come and play with me?" she said seductively.

She sat down on my lap with her back facing me.

Holy shit. Keigo and Renji really paid for a fucking lap dance?

She began to grind on me and I rolled my head back. Blood rushed down my body at intense speed. My pants grew tight and my breath left my mouth. My face heated up as I looked away. It took everything I had not to groan in pleasure as she started circling her hips around. It took every fiber of my being to not grab her by the hips, take off her clothes and mine, and just ram into her.

"S-stop." I panted. She continued to grind harder. "P-please… at least t-tell… me your n-name…" I said in between pants. My member ached to be touched, to be satisfied…

"…Chastity." I knew that wasn't her real name. Stupid me, thinking that she would tell me her real name.

She spun around and faced me. I gulped back whatever saliva I had left in my mouth. I reached up and pulled her mask off of her face. Surprisingly, she let me, I looked in to those grey eyes I was longing to stare into. He face reddened almost instantly once the mask fell from her face. I smiled, she was actually adorable. She was able to change personalities so quickly.

"I'm sorry." She gave me a sad smile as she took the mask back and placed it back on her face. Was she sorry because she lied about the name? Because she was forcing a lap dance on me? I didn't know. She turned back around and continued her erotic dance. Breathing became harder. I knew I was coming to an end. Blood rushed to my face.

"S-s-s-top! I-I'm g-going to-!" too late. She hopped off of me but not face enough, all of my muscles clenched and released. A small groan escaped my lips. I turned away from her, embarrassed for cumming in my pants. A giggle escaped her lips. I shot my head to look at her, why the FUCK was she laughing at me.

"I guess I went a little over board. Sorry this was my first time so I didn't know…" she said trailing off.

"Wait, what?" that was her first lap dance? But it felt so god damn GOOD! There is no way that was her first lap dance.

She nodded her head. My jaw dropped. Damn this girl was good. She waved good bye and coyly walked away. Damn she was turning me on again just by walking…

I have a serious problem.

I just have to meet this girl again.

The party eventually came to a much disappointed stop. Everyone was black out drunk and tired. I helped them into the limo one by one.

"Come back anytime Kurosaki-san." Aizen said as he bowed.

"Quick question," I said looking away. "Who is the girl with the auburn hair? What's her name?" I was curious and I let it get the best of me.

He smiled a glint of something knowing in his eyes.

"Oh you will meet her soon enough Kurosaki-san. " I looked at him like he was crazy, which he was.

"Whatever." I got in the car, all the girls that performed tonight, including 'Chastity' waved.

"Please, come back soon!" they all said in a sing song voice.

I looked at Chastity; I engraved her beauty and eyes into my brain.

I waved and then shut the door. I was driven home first, since I was closest to the strip club.

"Take care of them, okay?" I asked the driver.

"Of course Kurosaki-sama." He bowed. I nodded my head and walked into my apartment.

"I'm home, Otōto-san!" I yelled to my younger brother of two minutes, Hichigo.

We share an apartment together. We have been inseparable since birth. Because we were so close our parents decided to give us the same name practically. Hichigo loved the letter 'H' and wanted an 'H' in front of his name. So they did. We fight a lot but it's how we show our love. He couldn't go the party much to his disappointment, he had to work. He is mechanic; he can do some pretty amazing stuff. He is currently working on a project for some big company. While he can fix things, I can fix drinks. I'm a bartender. Though our jobs are totally different we can't help but laugh at it. We don't look that much alike at all. He has the same face by a degree, but that's it. His hair is snow white and it flops in his face. It has natural spikes like mine but his hair is slightly longer so it looks floppy. His skin complexion is a pale peach while mine is a dark tan. And the biggest difference is our eye color; while mine are chocolate brown, his are a piercing gold.

"Hey," I heard him call from the kitchen. "Welcome back." He said drinking some water. "So what happened? Any really hot chicks?"

I shrugged. "I'll tell you later. I'm going to head to bed I'm exhausted."

"How was the lap dance?" he asked as I started to turn away.

"How did you know I got a lap dance?" I asked as I turned to him lifting an eyebrow.

"Your pants tell all." He said pointing down with the glass of water. "It's pretty obvious. That's sad that you came in your pants man. Real embarrassing." His signature smirk graced his lips.

"Whatever!" I said as I stormed out and up the stairs to my bedroom.

I pealed out of my clothes and threw them in the dirty clothes bin. I jumped into the shower letting the warm water slide down my back to the floor.

I got out the shower after some time and put on some boxers.

Landing on my bed with a loud protest of the springs, I closed my eyes and soon fell into deep sleep.

"Oi! Get up!" I slowly opened my eyes to meet with gold ones. "I need you to go to the store." I rolled away to lie on my chest.

"Can't you do it?" I said into my pillow.

"No, I'm fixing my car remember? You would kill me if I used yours without asking."

"Can't you just walk?" I asked. "It's not even a mile away."

"But then I have to put away all my tools."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll go." I grabbed the back of his head and shoved it into the bed as I got up.

"Bastard." His muffled voice reached my ears. I ruffled up his hair and walked into my closet to get dressed. Grabbing whatever I saw first, I put it on.

I walked downstairs and out the front door.

"Text me what you need." I yelled to him under the car.

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked towards the store. I thought back to the party last night.

I just can't get that girl out of my head.

* * *

Orihime POV

"Oh no! I ran out of red bean paste!" I yelled at no one. Living alone has gotten me used to talking to myself. I ran to the front door and put my shoes on.

"I have to go to the store now!" the walk is just a mile away. I should be out exercising but a nice stroll to the market is great. I locked my front door and put the keys in my shorts pocket.

"Ohayo, Orihime-chan." My land lady said to me with a small wave. She is a very small elderly woman with a kind face. She takes care of me.

"Ohayo!" I smiled and waved. "I just going to the store, I should be back soon!" she treats me like a daughter she never had so I report to her just like one.

"Okay honey. Be safe." I smiled and nodded.

Besides Tatsuki and Rangiku, Mayu Sato is one of my only friends. Sato-sama has always been there for me when Tatsuki was away and Rangiku had to work. She has all these amazing stories, she is a widow of 20 years, but she says that she is still happy. She told me that she could never have kids, she just could get pregnant, but her husband stayed by her side and they became stronger because of it. Her stories could entertain me for hours. I love hearing hear talk, she gets this animate look in her eyes that brings life to the room, it feels a like a fluffy blanket being wrapped around your shoulders.

"Yay, I made it!" I yelled as I fist pumped the air. Now I can get my red bean paste and some other foods!

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I walked into the store as I stared at my phone. Sighing I closed the phone and shoved it into my pocket. When I opened my eyes I saw the same auburn hair from last night. I gulped; she looked up from what she was looking at and looked around for something. She turned her head towards me and her eyes widened.

* * *

Orihime POV

That man stood before me, his piercingly beautiful eyes stabbed me in the heart multiple times. He walked towards me.

"You're that girl from last night." I looked away and shook my head no.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Blood rushed to my face.

"Yes you are, I would forget such pretty eyes." I shot my head towards him, my blush deepening.

He smiled a shy smile.

"Would you," my heart rose into my throat, "like to go on a date with me?" he looked away blushing slightly.

Oh god, why do you like to hate me?

* * *

**_Chapter 1! Well official chapter one! I haven't updated this story because I couldn't think of anything to have this story progress but I have ideas now! Party time! I had to add Hichigo in there because look at my name… lol JK but still he is going to help with comedic relief. Note he does not look like his hollow self. I have him with shoulder length hair, his eyes are just gold, his sclera is not black, and his skin isn't paper white. So I basically I made him more human looking. _**

**_Yeah!_**

**_PS: This story will mostly be told from Ichigo's POV. So yeah!_**

**_~Hichigolvr signing out!_**


End file.
